1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trellis systems and more particularly pertains to a new expandable-portable trellis systems with hydro application for constructing trellis structures of various sizes and shapes for encompassing a garden to water the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trellis systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, trellis systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trellis systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,710; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 305,800; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 304,700; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 246,860; U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,752; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,018.
In these respects, the expandable-portable trellis systems with hydro application according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of constructing trellis structures of various sizes and shapes for encompassing a garden for watering the same.